


Waves

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ben Is A Fisherman, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Will Not Let Rey Go, Captain Hux - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Darklite, Drowning, Enchanting Singing, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, MerMay, Missionary Position, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's Age is Ambiguous, Reylo - Freeform, Sea Monsters, Sea-longing, Slight fluff, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Swimming, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: The young fisherman Ben Solo is miraculously saved from drowning in the ocean.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: Of Tails and Tentacles, One Shots to the Solo House





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts).



> Written for Mermay 2020. I've decided to gift this to succubusybody because she's amazing! It's darker than what I usually write. I hope you like it.

No weather forecast had predicted the storm that is furiously approaching. The waves have gone higher and slam into the ship with more vicious force. The ship rocks unsteadily in the water and slowly tilts from side to side. The fishermen are on high alert and work to get everything under control. Too much water has splashed up on the deck and it’s only a matter of time before the ship caves under the added weight.

“Solo, steer the wheel for me. I have to signal for help.” Captain Hux yells over the crashing waves and hissing wind. He’s shivering from the cold, drenched from head to toe, but there’s no time to worry about catching a flue, when their lives are at stake.

“Yes, Captain Hux!” The young fisher Ben runs across the deck and grabs the wheel to steer. The ship tilts again and he has to tighten his grip to stay upright. Captain Hux punches buttons and dials on the SSB communicator to send word of SOS. Frustrated, he bangs a hand on the wall when there’s no contact through. The antenna must be broken.

And then it happens.

One merciless wave towers over the ship, terrifying and cruel. In one motion it crashes down on the ship and splinters it into pieces.

Ben is submerged under the waves before he realizes it. He’s splashing and coughing out saltwater for his dear life, desperate to hold his head above water. His eyes frantically look for his colleagues, weak voice calling out their names, eyes searching for any sign of life but there’s no one to find. Another wave crashes and Ben is plunged under the surface, down into the depths of the cold ocean.

It’s peaceful and quiet. He’s tempted to stay in that position. There’s no raging waves and storming wind to fight, just tranquillity that welcomes him with open arms. Maybe it’s the lack of air that has started doing tricks to his brain but Ben sees a human figure of a young woman with the tail of a fish. He must be hallucinating, his body still fighting for survival as she swims closer to him. Her hands are in front of her and moves in a wave-like motion along with the rest of her body, blue tail whipping behind her.

A pair of arms wrap around his waist and smoothly carry him through the water. The last thing he registers is his lungs inhaling air after resurfacing the water.

  * • •



Rey traces the features of Ben’s face with the tip of her fingers. She has never been this close to a human before. They fascinate her, the human breed. How they walk on two tails and live where the sun can reach. It’s a world entirely different from her own.

On land, they have fish that fly through the air and sing so wonderfully. There are no sharks to look out for or any giant octopuses that squirt ink or jellyfish with trailing tentacles meant to sting. Sea anemones don’t bite when you get too close and are supposed to smell sweet. Rey has heard they even vary in different shapes, colors, and sizes and that humans call them _flowers_. She finds that hard to believe especially with that ridiculous name.

Rey is propped up on her elbows for support while she stares at the human in front of her. His chest is slowly rising up and down and she smiles knowing he’s okay. She uses her hands to remove the black strands of hair that are stuck to his wet face. He’s attractive and she can spend a lot of time just _looking_ at him, wondering what the colors of his eyes are. Her time is limited though. Unless she wants to lose her tail, she has to get back in the water before she dries completely.

Rey takes the hand closest to her and lifts it to inspect it. Even his hand is different from hers. The skin is rough and dry while hers is slimy and smooth and there’s no web between his fingers. She places her hand against his to compare sizes. Her mouth forms an ‘o’ when she sees how tiny her hand is compared to his. Carefully she places his hand back to his side.

The waves roll in slow motions to the shoreline and create white foam when crashing on the sand before crawling back into the water. Rey hums as she traces a finger on his cheek, her tail whipping softly behind her. He stirs in his sleep like he’s waking up. Ben slowly opens his eyes and grabs a hold of the hand that’s caressing his face.

Rey stills. He’s awake. The human is awake.

Ben slowly opens his eyes, squinting in the bright sun. He blinks a couple times and groans. His eyes land on Rey who has an intrigued expression like she’s studying him. Ben lets his eyes wander further down to see the young woman in front of him is naked. He tries not to stare at her breasts and coughs awkwardly to look away. Spotting her tail, he immediately yelps and sits up, letting go of her hand in the same second.

Ben shouldn’t have done that. Startled, Rey instantly crawls away from him, gliding smoothly through the wet sand to reach the water.

“No, no, don’t be scared.”

Rey doesn’t listen. She continues crawling her way through the sand and reaches the water in no time, the soft waves splashing in her face. Ben can’t believe his own eyes. A mermaid. A real living mermaid that was caressing him while he was unconscious. The myths are true. How is this possible?

“Please, come back. I won’t hurt you.”

She disappears into the ocean. Her blue tail splashing is the last thing he sees.

  * • •



The air is cold on the ocean and the wind is harsh. Ben doesn’t care. He _has_ to find her even if it’s going to take him weeks. He hugs his jacket tighter as he sails the ship across the water. Maybe it’s stupid—no foolish—to sail off alone but nothing’s going to stop him. He has to see her again.

It’s a miracle he survived the storm. All of his colleagues are still missing and presumed dead. Survivors' guilt has been hanging over his head like a dark cloud. It took him a couple of weeks to step foot on a ship again but he has to earn money to make a living. No one believed his story of the beautiful women from the ocean who saved his life. They will all soon feel bad for mocking him when he finds her. She’s real and he’ll prove it to them.

A sudden tug on the rope that holds the net makes him stop the ship. He hoists the net to see what fish he’s caught that he can sell and maybe keep and cook for himself. Ben smiles when he sees the mermaid all tangled up in the net, writhing and whimpering. She’s safely placed on the deck and he walks over to her, shushing her.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Ben crouches down to untangle the net and free the mermaid. Rey cowers and makes a move to crawl away from him. What does he want with her? She reaches for the railing to hoist herself up but it’s too far up.

“It’s okay,” Ben repeats while walking with steady steps over to her. Her blue tail wags and she raises an arm over her naked chest as if to shield herself. If she was a siren, she would bare her teeth and hiss at him.

“No need to be afraid,” he smiles. She whimpers. “I’m going to take good care of you.” Rey makes a second attempt at getting over the railing. She needs to get back in the water.

Ben’s face falls. He doesn’t mean to scare her. It dawns upon him that she might not understand him at all. Maybe she’s mute. Talking isn’t exactly a benefit in the water.

Rey makes noises of protests when Ben places his hands under the tail and the small of her back, lifting her up. She’s heavier than he anticipated but he still carries her across the deck and places her softly down inside the warm cabin.

“Let’s get you dried up, yeah?” Ben finds a towel and drops to his knees to rub the fabric on Rey. She shakes her head and tries to push his hands away.

“No.” Rey pulls softly at the word. Ben stops to look at her. She _does_ speak.

He moves the towel to her head to squeeze out some saltwater. She shakes her head to make it difficult. Ben decides to leave her be for now. She’s going to dry anyway. He drapes the towel around her shoulders to shield her chest and warm her cold skin.

Ben stands to punch in the coordinates for his hometown. He’ll take good care of her. She’ll soon forget about the ocean when she learns the wonders of the human world.

He hears a small whimper behind him and turns to see the tail is gone. Two slim human legs adorn her body instead. Ben has to pry his eyes away from her naked body to steer the ship. He ignores her soft sobbing and concentrates on getting home. The waves crash softly against the ship.

  * • •



Rey isn’t picky for what Ben brings home to eat after a day’s catch. She’ll eat anything from various fish to lobster, crab, and other seafood. She’s happy when he catches octopus and delighted when it’s shrimps or clam. He _almost_ looks at her in astonishment when she munches on seaweed and gobbles down oysters.

Seafood has always been considered for the rich in his town but the women here are some picky ladies that stick their noses in the air over oysters. Only the men eat them. Maybe that’s why Ben hasn’t settled down yet even though he’s already at the beginning of his thirties and his mom won’t stop asking him when she’s getting any grandchildren.

For some time, he even considered moving away but this town is all he’s ever known. It’s where he grew up and where he figures he’ll die too.

Ben doesn’t have to worry about finding himself a wife anymore. He’s got Rey now even though it didn’t start consensually; but he’s been good to her, making sure she’s got anything she needs and respects her boundaries.

There are times he catches her sitting in the window seat in the living room that faces the ocean, just looking at the way the waves crash softly in the water. It makes him feel somewhat guilty for snatching her up against her own will. He likes to think that she’s happy with him or at least content but sometimes he isn’t sure. You can take the mermaid out of the ocean but you can’t take the ocean out of the mermaid. The ocean is her home, her comfort zone, and all she’s ever known.

It took him a few days to learn her name and weeks to earn her trust but she sleeps in the same bed as him and he never forces her to do anything she doesn’t want to.

Ben is used to living alone but the company of the little mermaid makes him realize how much he’s needed contact without being aware of it. He finally has someone to look forward to coming home to.

Rey cuddles closer into Ben’s side on the couch. She misses him when he’s out fishing and jumps into his arms when he walks through the door. The tv plays softly in the background and she watches it intently. Ben shifts through channels with the remote, looking for something to see other than the news.

“Anything special you want to see?” he mumbles in Rey’s ear.

“ _The Blue Planet_.”

“I don’t think it’s running now, sweetheart.” Ben nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck and smells her sweet scent. His lips brush her skin. Rey loves it when he does that. It tickles and sends electric waves of pleasure through her body. It’s nothing like she’s ever felt before.

“Anything else you might want to see?”

“ _Moana_.”

He noticed rather quickly that she favors movies that revolve around the ocean. He doesn’t mind. It probably reminds her of home. What she doesn’t enjoy, however, are shark movies like _Jaws_ and _The Meg_. Rey has told Ben horror stories of how the white sharks hunt mermaids. She has lost a few sisters to the great hunters and is still mourning their loss.

“You want to watch it _again_?”

“Yeah.”

Ben sighs and reluctantly moves from Rey’s body on the couch. He walks into the bedroom and picks through his movie collection to find the movie.

“Ben!” Ben drops the movies he’s collected in his hands to run back into the living room. Rey screams and calls for his name. He finds her sobbing on the couch. His eyes trail over to the tv and find it’s playing _47 Meters Down_. Oh no.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Ben takes a seat on the couch while he hushes Rey. He turns off the tv and she crawls into his arms. She sobs into his shirt and stains it with her tears while he mumbles sweet nothings into her ear.

“It’s just a movie, sweetheart. You’re safe.”

“It’s going to kill me.”

“No, it won’t. I’ll protect you.”

Rey breaks apart from the hug just enough so she can look at Ben. She uses the back of her hand to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. “You promise?” Ben leans forward to kiss her nose. “I promise.”

  * • •



Rey sits quietly in the window seat. She raises a hand and places it flatly against the cold window. The sun shines brightly over the ocean, making the water reflect like a million diamonds. It’s been so long since the last time her skin touched saltwater. She misses it—home. A mermaid doesn’t belong on land. She can’t stay here forever. Ben will understand.

There is one thing Rey would like to try before she leaves. She retrieves her hand from the window. Ben is sitting on the couch, reading a book. She stands from the window seat with her bare feet padding over the floor.

“Ben.”

He looks at Rey immediately, the book resting in his lap. “I want to do something.” Ben makes room for Rey on the couch and she takes a seat beside him. He places the book on the coffee table in front of them.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He lifts a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I want to mate.”

His hand stops its movement and his body stiffens. Ben blinks for a moment, eyebrows raising. Rey smiles, unfazed with his reaction.

“Humans mate for fun like dolphins.” She bites her bottom lip and smiles cheekily, head tilting to the side. “I want to try it.”

Ben feels his mouth going dry as he finally understands what she means. “Y-You want to have sex?”

“I want to do the sex, yes.”

Rey stands from the couch. She reaches for the hem of her dress and starts lifting it. Ben’s eyes widen when she disregards the dress to the floor, now standing half-naked in front of him. His stare lingers on her chest, especially fixated on her hardened pink nipples. Ben is amazed by how nonchalant Rey is with being naked in front of him. He’s given her all she needs but she doesn’t care about clothes.

Rey is a walking temptation. It’s been hard for him to not take her in the bed or pound into her when they cuddled on the couch. He’s been patient with her. He deserves something in return.

“Let’s do the sex then.”

Rey giggles like a child and runs playfully through the house, completely unaware of what she’s gotten herself into. Ben follows her into the bedroom. He closes the door behind him and takes his shirt off to throw it somewhere on the floor. Loosening the belt, he unzips his pants and lets them hit the floor. Ben turns to Rey that’s watching him curiously.

“Sweetheart, lie down on the bed and spread your legs for me.”

Rey complies immediately and lies flat on her back. Ben crawls on the bed after, the mattress dipping slightly under the added weight. He spreads her legs a little more to make more room for him. Rey still looks at Ben with curiosity, still not quite aware of what is going on.

“What now?”

“Now you just relax.”

Rey isn’t entirely sure what Ben means by that. The reality of the situation slowly dawns on her. Nervousness starts settling in the pit of her stomach as Ben’s fingers creep up her thighs and smoothly yanks her underwear down her legs, throwing the garment to the ground behind him.

She feels his lips tickle her inner thigh before he presses down and peppers the warm skin with kisses. He makes sure to do the same with the other leg, giving it equal attention. It feels weird. Rey isn’t sure why he’s doing it. He must’ve caught her puzzled doe eyes staring at him because he breaks into a small smile.

“Relax, sweetheart. This will feel good.” Ben presses one kiss to her knee. “I just want to taste you.”

Ben leans down to her core and inhales her scent. She still smells like the ocean—salty and fresh. He sticks out his tongue and leisurely licks his way in meanwhile he sneaks the hand that isn’t supporting his weight, down his underwear, and pumps himself to make him ready for her.

Rey inhales a sharp breath by the feeling of his warm tongue fucking her with his mouth. Her fingers instinctively fist the white sheet underneath her, not used to this unfamiliar feeling of euphoria. It’s a strange thing. She finds herself _wet_ but in a different way than how she grew up within the ocean. Ben sucks on her little bundle of nerves and Rey whimpers softly underneath him as he’s eating her out. He takes one of her lips into his mouth, sucking gently before he does the same to the other one. Rey’s back arches as her muscles jump, head buzzing with arousal and something else she can’t point out. Then it’s suddenly gone.

Ben stops when he thinks she’s wet enough and Rey groans in annoyance, throwing her head back against a pillow. It felt good. Why’d he stop?

“Why did you stop?”

He grins down on her. “Sweetheart, we’re only getting started.”

“Oh.”

Rey’s cheeks are tinted red, not from shyness but arousal. She looks at him with those innocent doe eyes and Ben swears, he nearly comes at the moment. Her brown hair fans over the mattress while her slim legs are bent and open—an inviting sight. Ben watches as her chest rises slowly up and down, his gaze lingering on her small perky nipples. He can’t wait any longer. He needs to be inside her.

Ben shimmies his underwear down and throws the clothing to the floor. He lines up at her entrance, one hand finding his cock and guides the tip of it across her wet folds. Ben groans impatiently and buries his head in the crook of Rey’s neck. He pushes in without warning and immediately feels all of her muscles tense.

“Stop,” Rey mutters weakly and pushes at Ben’s chest with her small hands. “It hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He kisses her forehead while she squeezes her eyes shut, curling her toes to bring her mind to think of something else than the pain. “It will get better. I promise.”

Ben pushes the last way in, filling her to the brim. Rey gasps at the unfamiliar feeling of being _full_. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt before. The weight of him presses her further down into the mattress but he makes sure not to crush her beneath him.

Ever so slowly, Ben starts pulling out only to slam back inside again, hard enough to scoot her up the bed a bit. Rey whimpers softly at that and Ben growls in response to her sweet noise. He repeats the action from before a few more times before he settles for a nice pace.

The pain has slowly faded and Rey finds herself less tense, enjoying their intimate workout a bit more. Her head rocks back and forth on the bed, making her hair a tangled mess. It doesn’t matter anyway. Her hair will be all knotted and disordered from the water too.

“ _Fuck, Rey_.”

Skin slaps skin as wet lewd sounds fill up the bedroom along with the lines of profanities. Rey has never heard Ben swear before. It’s fascinating for her to hear the filthy words leave his mouth or watch as his face scrunches up when the pleasure gets too intense.

Rey lets her head fall to the side, exposing more of her neck. Ben takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss her neck, sucking fiercely on the sensitive skin. She closes her eyes while a small symphony of moans leaves her lips. Ben moves more or less to blow cool air on the newly made hickey, making her shudder. He looks at her beautiful face and finds her eyes are closed. Ben does not like this.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” he pants heavily. She complies instantly and opens her hazel eyes to stare into his amber orbs. Ben captures Rey’s lips before she knows it. It’s a sloppy hot mess but Ben still manages to lick his way in. It’s different from what Rey is used to. There’s no gentle passion behind it, just frantic lust.

There’s a hand on her breast in the next second, a big warm hand that engulfs the soft flesh. He squeezes it thoroughly, kneading it roughly, pinching and rolling the nipple between his pointer finger and thumb. She lets him have his way with her body and doesn’t protest when he gives the other breast the same treatment.

It doesn’t take long for his thrusts to get sloppier. Dark hair falls in his eyes and Rey uses her fingers to card the damp strands behind his ears. He rests his forehead on her forehead. She feels his hot breath fan over her lips as he pants heavily. A strange sensation of a knot forms in her lower belly.

“ _Fuck_ , _I’m close_.”

Rey isn’t entirely sure what he means with that. He rocks her gentler now, thrusts getting slower as if he’s worn out, meanwhile, the knot in her stomach only intensifies.

Ben buries his head in the crook of her neck and exhales satisfied, a low moan eliciting from his throat. He stops moving at once, arms shaking as his orgasm peaks. Warm fluid shoots up inside Rey but she doesn’t notice, too caught up in the way her head swims and yet it feels like her whole body is on fire at the same time.

Ben pulls out after a while and rolls onto his back beside Rey. He immediately gathers her flush against him and she willingly cuddles into his side. _Sex_ isn’t what she imagined it to be. She’s sweaty, out of breath and there’s a weird feeling of wetness between her legs. It doesn’t matter. She will soon be welcomed back by the bouldering waves of the ocean.

“Ben?”

He turns his head to look down at the mermaid in his arms, breath more even now with a mix of a tired but relaxed expression on his face.

“You know I can’t stay.”

His expression changes instantly. Ben frowns, tightening his grip slightly around her. “What do you mean?” he grumbles bitterly.

“The ocean is my home. I can’t stay on land. I don’t belong here.” Rey doesn’t understand what the fuss is about. She thought he’d understand. She tilts her head at him, puzzled.

“But I love you.” Ben chokes on the words, forcing them out. She can’t leave him. She can’t. He needs her. She was supposed to become his wife and carry his children.

“I love you too,” Rey sighs longingly. She places a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing sweetly over his skin. He places a hand on top of hers, grip tightening when he speaks. “You’re not leaving me.”

Rey starts humming softly, a familiar tune all of her mermaid sisters are taught. She slowly starts signing and Ben’s eyes begin to drop. It’s a trait they picked up from sirens but it works all the same. She continues singing, beautiful tunes of harmony and peace leave her mouth.

She doesn’t stop until Ben has fallen asleep. Rey kisses the top of his head before she slips from his grasp. She nearly falls out of the bed and regains her footing with much trouble.

Walking is difficult. She stumbles back and forth as her legs carry her across the hall and away from the bedroom where her enchanted lover lies. Her core is aching but she ignores it and continues her path. Blood mixed with a transparent fluid that Rey can’t put her finger on runs down her legs in rivulets.

Rey catches sight of the front door in front of her. The waves still crash softly outside of the window and Rey smiles knowing she’s going home. She reaches for the door handle to push down but is instantly forced back against a hard chest. Rey screams in distress as Ben carries her back to the bedroom, making sure to lock the front door before doing so. He growls low in her ear. “You’re _never_ leaving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thank you's to my lovely beta LadyofReylo!


End file.
